The Magic School Bus: The Movie
The Magic School Bus: The Movie is a movie based on the Magic School Bus books and TV series. Plot At the movie's beginning, Mrs. Violet decides to find a new job, but not before she tells the rules. Mrs. Violet tells the class kids "No traveling back in time, no messing around with the laws of nature, no playing ball in the classroom, no transforming, no stupid science experiments, no making mistakes, no getting messy, no taking chances, and absolutely, no strange teacher sets foot in the classroom or else...without my permission!!! Good day!" Just then, the time has come for miss frizzle to rescue the classroom kids from the boredom of ordinary field trips. Then, Mrs. Frizzle says "Aha, just as I suspected, you've got a case of the worse-field-trips-blues," After she sings The Field Trip Blues songs, she says" here's how to cure your field trip blues: take chances, make mistakes, and get messy!!! To the bus!!!!" Not only will Mr. Frizzle and her classmates try to save the school from eternal boredom, as well as unmask a mystery-masked teacher, they're also going to also explore the world, encounter creatures of every kind (e.g. wolves, sharks, frogs, rhinos, dinosaurs, octopus, elephants, falcons, parrots, roadrunners, monkeys, anteaters, owls, bears, alligators), travel in time to the dinosaur age where they'd try to tame a T-rex, and much more all while riding on the magic school bus. In the end, Mrs. Violet learns her lesson and everything is awesome Characters Mrs. Frizzle the students-(e.g. Arnold, Wanda, Tim, Keesa, Ralph, Carlos, D.A., Phoebe) Janet: Arnold's crazy cousin who likes to shout "You know what I would say? Prove it!" Mr. Seed-plot: His main saying is "Huh? did somebody call me?" Larry the logger-cameo: He says "what? Did I just see a talking owl?" the baker-he'll possibly be voiced by Zack Williams, and he says "Yes, yes of course! I was brilliant in it!" RU Humerus-he is now with Raphie-bot who obeys his commands after being repaired, as well as Liz bot {a robotic lizard that resembles Liz} Wyatt Herp-He'll say to the alligators "Hold on, I think I'll remember to feed my alligators once a month!" Mr. Junk-kit-the repair-man who says "So what?" when he sees the bus transform into a giant bald eagle! Mr. Rule-the principal who shouts "Mrs. Violet, I just want to say....I'm sorry" Liz the chameleon-she begins to talk after Mr. Frizzle tells the class that all field trip problems are over. The first thing she says is "so, what's new?" she sounds just like she just did in the Magic School Bus Explores the Solar System (a CD-Rom) Mrs. Violet-AKA the masked teacher: she's a fussy teacher who tries to keep the elementary school in shape until she quits to find another job. In the end, she learns that some things are not what they appear Goldie the golden lion tamarin Murphy-Frizzle's cousin Inspector 47 {cameo}-he's a guy with a white suit, and a fake French accent, and some say "He was straight out of a cartoon" Fiona Frizzle-cameo appearance notes in the scene where Mrs. Frizzle shouts to the masked teacher Mrs. Violet "leave my class alone," she makes a great entrance while riding on the back of a Tyrannosaurus rex (from the classic magic school bus episode: the Bus-a-Saur-us 1992) which roars loudly, while Mrs. frizzle hangs on tight and shouts out "Wahoo!" in the forest scene, Mr. Frizzle and her classmates become wolves, foxes, hawks, badgers, bears, turtles, and owls (except Liz) (it's based on a moment from the classic magic school bus in the city {topic: wild animals in the city}) When Liz begins to talk, she shouts "Hello? It's me, Liz the lizard? I have been eating bugs, crawling, sunbathing, and what else do i get to do? well, pretty much nothing!" Trivia *Liz speaks in this movie, as well as the follow-up series. *The Magic School Bus theme song is heard at the beginning of the film, as well as the end credits Category:The Magic School Bus Category:Movies